


The Other Side of Paradise

by gothvergil (routesphere)



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dante Vergil Kat friendship, Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Not Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Vergil didn't wipe Kat's memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/routesphere/pseuds/gothvergil
Summary: Collection of drabbles inspired from memes, incorrect quotes, and other prompts stuffs.





	The Other Side of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> So this story will be parallel with the canon with few changes: Vergil didn’t wipe kat’s memories so they’re in a healthy boss/second-in-command relationship. Dante and kat are like bffs bc that’s the way I see them in canon. This won't go in chronological order.  
> Vergil is panromantic, kat is genderqueer, dante is bisexual
> 
> Title taken from Glass Animals'

“You did good today, brother!” Vergil greeted as he saw the twin entered his compound in the lair. Not exactly a lair but he liked to think it as that. The Order’s headquarter has been his home for the past years. . He was a teenager, graduated from highschool, decided to dismantle demon’s influence from society. Started from scrap, from his small computer and stolen funds. He thought himself lucky to have found the building. It located in a suburban remote district and abandoned. Looked like a rust warehouse from the outside. But the inside was a wonder. The gothic architecture and design was there from the beginning, he didn’t need to change anything, fit his aesthetics perfectly. Now the building hosted the most influential underground organization in this city, the Order, and soon he would reap what he sow.

“Yeah, I did good everyday. I am tired of your compliments, bro,”

Vergil could sense the anger of the other twin even from his seat in front of his computer. He looked at the other, confused. Dante, for the few weeks he knew about his twin brother, is known to be explosive and emotional. But he rarely threw that at him. For whatever reason, he noticed how Dante would yell at anything even the clouds, but not at him. “What’s wrong?” Vergil dared to ask.

That’s the moment when Kat entered the compound. Most of the time Dante was sent on a mission, he would also send Kat to look after him. He knew how dangerous the limbo could be for humans. And damn he’s relieved whenever Kat returned in one piece. Kat isn’t an ordinary human though, that’s why he trusted her to look after his twin brother while he has his own errand in the lair.

She looked wary, unlike the usual time when they just succeed a mission. Even though tired, she would smile and there’s light in her eyes. And that would light her entire face and Vergil would find himself smiling. But today the wary look added to the smile.

 Vergil stood from his seat, and approached them. Concern on his face.

“Nothing’s wrong, Vergil. We did the mission, and gathered some intel about the drinks.  As for Dante, he’s just hungry,”

Naturally, Vergil approached Kat and check if she’s injured. She didn’t. Relieved, he pat her in the hair. Awkward but that’s as far as they could go while they’re in their roles.

“Fyi, killing demons take a lot of energy,” Dante said, his tone was still pissed, even though he looked calmer. He was splayed at the sofa. “We did all the work, and you’re just here in front of your computer. And all you offered to us, is a compliment?”

“Yeah? Why not just eat then,”

Dante was quick with his bite, “You could be so dumb, you know that bro?”

“What?”

Kat sprang to stand between them, “Okay, no need to fight,”

“Did you just call me dumb?” Vergil asked, looked straight at Dante.

“Yes, surprise? You’re freaking dumb,”

“No, you’re the dumb one!”

“Dumbass!”

“Stop!” Kat yelled this time, both her hands half-way up. “Vergil, would you listen for a bit. What Dante was too afraid to say is that, he wants you to treat us for food!”

Vergil, confounded, he turned at Kat then back at Dante, trying to discern his brother’s face and the hidden message that Kat just delivered. But he only got insolent look from the former.

“That’s Kat’s way of saying you’re dumb!”

“That’s Kat’s way of saying you’re a coward!”

Now Dante looked defeated. He took off from the chair then walked casually to the two others in the room. “I am dumb and a coward whatever. Why are you so worked up being called dumb anyway? Come on bro, I am hungry. You better treat us food or else I am quitting,” He headed to the exit without another glance. Whatever their banter before was forgotten.

Kat shrugged, “I am hungry too, you’re coming right, Vergil?” then took a half-run to follow Dante.

“Wait, let me get my hat!” hurriedly Vergil went to his desk to retrieve his hat. He took his cane, then the keys for the Bentley. He might call it a day for the work today since his brother decided to spend time together for the evening. It’s unusual, but he’s started to understand where his brother coming from.  His brother officially didn’t get paid for the work he done for the organization, so far he only gave him compliments which is unnecessary because he’s never failed a mission so far. He’s been taking his own brother for granted.

He found Dante and Kat stood near the car. Dante especially looked impatient.

“Sorry,” he said simply as he rushed to the door and unlocked it.

“You don’t have to bring that stupid hat.. and that cane” Dante says as they’re seated in the car comfortably. Vergil before the steering wheel, Dante beside, and Kat occupied the back seat.

Vergil bite his tongue and tried not to be too reactive at that. Dante is hungry, he’ll return to normal once he’s full. “It’s my style, brother,”

“Whatever, I bet you would take that off once we’re at where we going,” Dante said, leaning back on the seat, hands behind his head.

“Where are we going exactly?” Kat said her head popped between the seats.

“Yeah. Since you’re hungry I know a nice place—“

“Nope,” Dante cut Vergil’s suggestion swiftly, “we’re not going to your place. We’re going at mine,”

Vergil sighed. The glaring red light from the intersection forced every car to stop, including theirs. “I understood I’ve been selfish, and I am sorry. To make that up, I will bring you to wherever place you wanna go to eat. I am all yours for the evening, my dear brother. Now where is this restaurant?”

“Ohh you’ll see,” Dante had this glint in his eyes and upturned smile, he was being mischievous. It’s useless to pry anything from him when he’s in this state.

Vergil followed Dante’s direction without protest, he took up his words and try being an obedient brother for the evening.

They’ve entered more crowded part of the suburbs, which he’s unfamiliar with. There’s a few congestions as many people are also go out for dinner. Isn’t there a thing called delivery? Why didn’t they just do that? Vergil still stayed quiet.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Kat seemed to already have the idea where they’re going.

“The best idea yet! Don’t ruin the fun, Kat” Dante said, still has that smirk.

Kat threw a glance at Vergil before declining back on her seat, staring at the window.

Kat’s doubtful look threw Vergil off for a bit from his determination. Definitely what his brother has in his mind wasn’t a fully good idea if Kat doubted. What if Dante is trying to make him a fool?

“Push the gas, Verg,”

Vergil turned his attention back at the road. The cars in front are already few meters away.

After around 10 minutes the words “Stop” finally come out of Dante. Vergil followed Dante’s instruction to park the car at McDonalds. So fast food it is, he shouldn’t be surprised.

Dante didn’t wait any longer as he excitedly entering the building like a kid.

Kat latched her arms on Vergil’s smiling knowingly “This is his favorite place to eat,”

“Okay? How many times did he bring you here?”

“Don’t be jealous. It’s a fast food restaurant, not a 5 stars,”

“Well, starting now I’ll be wherever you two decided to eat after missions,” Vergil leaned down and pressed their forehead together, it made their nose touched.

Kat hummed against the eskimo kiss, leaning closer as she embraced the tall and larger figure. “That would be hard for you,”

Vergil hummed back before releasing her and continue to walk with arms still latched, “You think I can’t take Dante’s wild food adventure?”

“I am just worried. You don’t exactly like to defy your own taste,”

“Maybe I will do it for you?”

“Isn’t that jealousy?”

Vergil shook his head, blinking several times.

Kat laughed a little, it’s so fun to tease Vergil until he had to hold back not to say uncharacteristic things of him.

“Oh my god, why can’t you guys act like a normal couple in their early 20s?” Dante said as they’re close enough to him.

“Sorry we don’t fit with your standard of ever changing relationships,”

“Hey, not to be committed with relationship is what define youth,”

“No you’re just childish,”

“Now you’re just asking for it,”

“Okay, lets not make a ruckus in the line” Kat said, loud enough for them to look around and indeed people who were queueing with them were staring at them.

Dante let out a few inaudible curses before facing back to the line.

“What does the chef recommends?”

He thought he was so out of it that he barely registered the words. Especially that the words came from his own brother.

“What does the chef recommends?” Vergil repeated his question.

“This is a McDonald’s, Vergil,” he heard Kat replied.

“Yeah and stop saying that out loud you sound like a bastard,” he let himself complain. Not only Vergil wears a hat and a cane to McDonalds, he had to act like conspicuous bastard. So this is how it felt when Vergil saw him not wearing a formal dress on the meetings with the Order.

“Okay, sorry. What does the McChef recommends?”

Now that threw him off. Vergil said it so nonchalantly he didn’t notice how silly it sounded. Silly and dumb. Ohh god, his brother is so dumb he enacted the meme flawlessly. At first he was so pissed and now the laughter can’t stop coming out of his mouth. Kat on the corner of his eyes also were laughing albeit more held back.

“Why are you guys laughing?”

“Ohh brother, you’ve never been to McD before?”

“Yes, is it wrong?” Vergil looked self-conscious now. His eyebrows furrowed. His clever mind probably worked out the many reasons he could possibly in the wrong.

Dante saved him from that torture and throw his arms over the other’s shoulder. It’s conveniently easy as they’re in the same height… and weird but that doesn’t stop him from saying.

“This is why I love you brother. Here let me offer you the best what the McChef recommends,”

“That means you’re paying?”

“Absolutely not,”

(********)

Dante was ready with his phone camera to take what his brother most-likely do. He thought pretentious people are boring, and gosh he hated everything about them. It took him slowly to accept the reality that his brother is one of them, his only relative in this world of angels and demons. But turned out his brother, the ever pretentious bastard with gothic style and mysophobia, wasn’t. He acted like an ass for most of the time, but there’s a silly, immature side of him. Dante just need to crack that out of him.

He’s disappointed that Vergil didn’t ask for a knife and fork, and just chowed down his share of greasy burgers. Even though with considerable amount of papers and tissue to prevent his glove from tainting.

“What? I am hungry,” Vergil responded to the look being thrown at him.

“Nothing, let’s eat,” he opened his big Mac and make himself large bites. Thanks to his brother limitless fund they’re able to order mostly everything. From the burgers, fries, nuggets and desserts. He’s so hungry he could transform to a glutton demon right away, if there’s one. He would challenge it and he’s sure he’s gonna win.

“This isn’t so bad,” Vergil said as he swallowed his bite then sipping the flurry. He looked like a child at this point. Luckily he had taken off the hat and cane.

Dante tried not to see how cute his brother looked right now. Cute but still weird.

“Yeah, thank you for the meal, Vergil,” Kat said, looking pleased at her nuggets and spaghetti.

“Don’t thank me, thank the McChef,”

Okay, that’s it. It’s not funny anymore and his brother has reverted to his annoying state. “If you say McChef once again I’m gonna fucking eat all your cheese fries,”

“Please don’t, this is the best fries I had in a while,” Vergil said protectively.

That’s how their evening went. Making their tummy full of junk foods, stealing each other’s meals, making fun of demons, and trying not to act like children and keep their banter and insult to low volume.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah,, I don't know if there's still anyone who reads DmC fics (i'm kinda late to the party). so if you do read this, please let me know in any way!


End file.
